The present disclosure relates to a technical field of communication electronics, and more particularly to a flexible display panel and an electronic device.
With continuous development of technology, increasing display area of a front surface of a mobile phone has become a core competitiveness of the mobile phone. However, since a side-frame is needed to be placed around the display area in a conventional display screen for placement of a driving circuit, the front surface of an electronic device cannot have a full screen display, and therefore improvement of the display area is limited.
Therefore, the conventional technology has drawbacks and is in urgent need of improvement.
An embodiment of the present disclosure provides a flexible display panel and an electronic device, which has a beneficial effect of raising display area of a front surface of the electronic device.